


Class Debate

by Beehsknees



Series: Steven Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Jasper Hate, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: Based off of a prompt: We’re the only people who ever talk in discussions it’s awful





	Class Debate

*we’re the only people who ever talk in discussions it’s awful*

“Yes, but you obviously aren’t looking at the other points of view here. Your entire argument cannot consist of simply ‘I’m right, you’re wrong’, it’s preposterous!” Peridot huffed as she stared at her blue haired classmate.  
“You’re right. But you’re also wrong.” Lapis simply smirked as she watched the small girl practically blow up.  
“No! Are you too dense to realise that you can’t just say I’m wrong? You just can’t admit that you only participate in these class debates to irritate me!” The entire class was silent as this unfolded. The teacher simply sat at her desk, grading some papers and drinking coffee instead of paying attention to the two girls fighting. After all, Garnet did /not/ get paid enough to deal with this on a day to day basis.  
Finally the bell rung for the end of school and everyone sighed with relief. As everybody began to filter out, Lapis brushed past Peridot and smiled a cocky smile.  
“You’re right, again. Irritating you is…kinda funny.” Peridot grunted in response and started shoving her pencil case in her bag. God, that girl just knew how to push her every button! Pushing up her glasses, Peridot made her way over to the school library to do some work. She spent most afternoons after school in here, as she preferred it to going home and being stuck doing nothing for the rest of the night. Taking a seat in a secluded area of the library, she pulled out a book and began reading.

Peridot came out of the library around forty five minutes later and walked back to her locker to drop off some work. Just as she closed it, she heard a slam next to her.  
“Hey pipsqueak.” Peridot internally groaned and resisted the urge to slam her head on the wall.  
“What do you want, Jasper?”  
“Just stopped by to remind you how much of a dork you are.” Peridot simply rolled her eyes and slipped her backpack on.  
“Wow, great insult there.” Jasper followed her as she walked down the halls to the exit, wanting to get a reaction out of her.  
“What? Had another argument with your little bitch girlfriend in class again?” The small blonde haired girl clenched her fist at that.  
“Jasper, I’m /not/ gay. And I’m not dating /Lapis/.” Truth is, Lapis was cute. Everybody knew that. But Peridot knew she wasn’t gay. Or even interested in girls. Right?  
“Psh, just because you’re a little fa-“Before Jasper could get the word out, Peridot swung at her. It hit Jasper in the side of the jaw and it took them both a moment to realise what happened.  
“You little fucking shit.” Before she knew it, Peridot was sprinting down the halls as fast as she could as Jasper following close behind. She skirted around the corner and hid in one of the art classrooms, panting heavily as she peeped out of the window with a terrified look on her face.  
“Um. What are you doing in here?” Came a familiar voice. Peridot spun around and was greeted with the tall girl with the blue hair.  
“Oh. Lazuli. What are you doing here?”  
“I asked you first.  
“Well…I asked you second!” Lapis sighed and gestured to the room.  
“Doing my art coursework. Why else would I be in here?” Peridot laughed, looking sheepish.  
“Oh, yeah.” The girl took a seat on one of the stools, taking off her bag.  
“Well?” Peridot blinked.  
“Well what?”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Oh. I, uh, accidentally-on-purpose punched Jasper in the face cause she was being homophobic so now I think she’s out to kill me.” Lapis looked at her for a second before burst out laughing.  
“You fucking hit Jasper? The really tall girl with muscles bigger than your entire body?” Peridot frowned in response, crossing her arms.  
“Hey, props to you man. That’s ballsy.” As she was about to reply, a thudding was heard down the corridor, and Peridot squeaked.  
“Oh, no, Jasper!” Lapis squared up as the door was flung open, a raging woman who filled the doorframe stood there.  
“There you are, Pipsqueak. I knew you couldn’t hide for long.” Jasper had a menacing grin on her face and as she stepped forward, Lapis stood in front of Peridot to protect her.  
“Lay off, Jasper. Can’t you pick on someone your own size?” Jasper looked amused at this lanky girl trying to protect Peridot.  
“Got your girlfriend to protect you Peridot? Can’t you fight your own battles?” The blue haired girl didn’t even blink at her comment, but instead stepped forward again, mere inches away from Jasper.  
“Don’t make me say it again, Jasper. Back. Off.” Jasper gritted her teeth and clenched a fist ready.  
“So that’s how it is, huh?” Jasper could barely even lift her arm before Lapis grabbed her, somehow managing to swing Jasper to the floor. The woman lay on the floor, dazed. They stood there for a few moments in silence before Jasper slowly stood up, still looking slightly out of it. Whether it was because she was slammed on the floor, or because a girl half her size just beat her up, she wasn’t sure.  
“Gr, I’ll get you two next time. Watch out.” Lapis simply slammed the door in the face and turned around to Peridot blankly.  
“You alright?” Peridot jumped off her chair and grinned in response.  
“That was so awesome! How’d you manage to do that? You just… flipped Jasper onto the floor! Oh my gosh, you have to teach me that someday!” Lapis smiled at her compliments, blushing gently and tucking her hair behind her ear, suddenly becoming bashful.  
“Oh, you know. I did a lot of martial arts as a kid. It stuck with me throughout the years.” Lapis grabbed her bag and opened the door.  
“Want me to walk you home? Don’t want Jasper sneaking up on you again now, do we?” She said in a teasing tone, whilst Peridot glared at her.  
“Hmph. Fine.” 

They left the school gates and headed out towards Peridot’s house. Since it was still summer, the sun had barely even begun setting yet and the weather shone. They walked in silence for a moment before Peridot spoke up, wanting to break the slight awkwardness.  
“Uh, thanks for saving my butt back there, Lazuli.” Lapis smiled at her.  
“No prob, you have a butt worth saving.” Peridot glanced at her with a blush, before glancing behind her. Pf, she barely even had a butt.  
“Thanks? Anyway, this is my house coming up.” Peridot walked up the front gate to her house and turned to Lapis.  
“Oh! Do you want to come in for like, a drink or something? It’s the least I could do.” Lapis shook her head.  
“Nah. I gotta be getting back. Got stuff to do. See ya around.” Lapis touched Peridot’s shoulder gently for a moment before suddenly pulling her hand away as if she had been burnt. She turned to go and waved to the small blonde before jogging off home. Peridot couldn’t help but smile. Even after everything, today had been a nice day.

 

“Dude, she totally likes you!” Peridot was around Amethyst’s house playing video games, and she had told her silver haired friend all about what happened yesterday.  
“No she doesn’t! She hates my guts. Don’t you see the way she acts in class with me?” Amethyst chortled in response.  
“She’s flirting with you, man! It’s so obvious now. Why else would she tease you in class all the time?” Peridot opened her mouth to reply but just sighed, focusing her attention on trying to beat Amethyst at Smash Bros.  
“Haha, boom! K.O’d you P! You need to train harder if you’re going to beat me!” She jumped up on the bed and danced, wiggling her butt in front of Peridot. Peridot swatted at her in response and couldn’t help but laugh. Amethyst always knew how to make her laugh.  
“Ugh, anyway. I better head home. I have work to do.” Peridot stood up and brushed off her clothes, stretching.  
“Jeez,” Amethyst replied, sitting down on her bed. “All you ever do is work. You need to take some time off. Take it easy, y’know?”  
“Yeah, I’ll uh, think about it. See you.”

As Peridot made her way home, she kicked a pebble across the floor with a sigh. She didn’t understand Lazuli at all. Sometimes she was horrible to her and then yesterday she was so… Ugh, she didn’t want to think about.  
As she headed back, she heard loud voices and instinctively hid. Turns out it was smart of her to do, because she saw Jasper with her cronies surrounding someone. On the left of her was a large silent woman named Topaz, who was practically just a square. On her right was Holly Blue, a college student who would snap at anyone and everyone who got in her way. But who were they crowding around? As she sneaked around to get a closer look, she saw a flash of blue and gulped. Oh no, it better not be who she thought it was.  
Her suspicions were confirmed when she spoke bravely to them.  
“Fuck off Jasper. How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested?” Lapis was stood in front of her with her arms crossed, looking ready to fight or flee at any moment.  
“Well then. Looks like we’ll have to change your mind the hard way then.” Peridot shuddered and paused for a second, still hidden behind a bush. Her legs felt grounded in place and no matter how much she wanted to help, she couldn’t.  
Jasper went to take a swing at Lapis, but she dodged too fast. Holly was closing in on her right side and Topaz took another swing. This time it barely made contact with her arm, but still staggered her back. Holly went in and grabbed Lapis’ arm so she couldn’t escape.  
“Oh, I am going to enjoy this.” Jasper cracked her knuckles and bared her fist.  
“This is revenge for yesterday, runt.” As she went in for the hit, Peridot screamed. She didn’t remember what happened yet. Everything was fuzzy and Lapis was running with her, half dragging her away. There were loud sounds behind them, but they soon became distant. Lapis only stopped once she was sure she’d lost the gang. Hiding on the beach with hills to protect them, she lay Peridot down.  
“Holy fuck, Peridot, are you okay?” Huh? Peridot was confused. Lapis seemed…genuinely worried about her. There was no façade, no laughter behind her eyes, just raw genuine emotion.  
“I…my eye hurts.” Peridot groaned, and Lapis let out a few short giggles that quickly turned to sobs. Peridot sat up with confusion and looked to her.  
“Lazuli, what’s wrong? Did I say something?” Wiping her eyes, Lapis pushed a smile.  
“No, no. It’s just… You got hurt. All because of me. This is all my fault.” As tears threatened to spill yet again, Peridot lifted up her sleeve and dabbed her eyes.  
“No it’s not! It’s all Jasper’s fault. She’s the one who punched me in the eye, not you.” Lapis, too tired to argue on this, just nodded.  
“Yeah. I should probably get you home. You need ice on that.” Lapis stood up and Peridot faltered for a moment.  
“Wait…” Lapis turned and looked at her expectantly.  
“Lazuli. Why are you suddenly being nice to me? Don’t you usually hate my guts?” With that, the blue haired girl let out a laugh, before taking a step closer to Peridot.  
“Wow, you are absolutely oblivious.” Peridot just blinked at her. With an eye roll, Lapis gently took her hand.  
“I like you, Peridot.”  
“Like…as a friend?” Another eye roll from Lapis, who began to get frustrated with her.  
“No ya silly-like, I think you’re cute. Especially in class when you get all riled up and you turn red.” At that, Peridot blushed and glanced away.  
“Oh. I-um.” Lapis suddenly hesitated, pulling away and turning around.  
“Sorry. I guess I misread the atmosphere. I…better get going.” As she began to walk off, Peridot inwardly groaned and then and there made her choice. Running up to Lapis, she span her around and gave her a slight smooch on the mouth. Well, more on the chin because she was small and also too clumsy to aim properly.  
“No, wait, Lazuli! I also think you’re cute! Like, in class-when you’re just sitting there and-and the sun is shining on you, you look like, like a blue haired angel! And when I watch you paint, you look so mesmerising! I-“Peridot’s mumbling was silenced with a more forceful kiss by Lapis. It was brief, but oh so intense as it conveyed everything they both wanted to say but couldn’t. Once it ended, Lapis grinned and held her hand again, giving it a squeeze.  
“Okay, you really need to go home now as your eye is swelling and bruised.” Peridot reached up to touch her eye and winced. With a nod, they walked off to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very poorly written oops.


End file.
